Recover
by FireHanyou18
Summary: In which Sydney Sage is a renowned PHD and Adrian Ivashkov is a recovering alcoholic seeking empathy and compassion after a bad breakup. Bloodlines AU Rating may change. Mentions of alcohol and nicotine usage. Listed as Romance/Supernatural, but with humor in it.


**Summary: In which Sydney Sage is a renowned pharmacist and Adrian Ivashkov is a recovering alcoholic seeking empathy and companionship after a bad breakup. Bloodlines AU**

 **So, I'm trying my hand at writing a Sydrian story, I hope you all like it! Granted, I'm a little worried about how you guys may feel about it, but I have high hopes that this is a good story. Please excuse any possible (definite) spelling or grammatical errors, I can't catch them all. I'm no Pokémon master. This chapter also may be a bit short, but it is the first chapter. Please don't expect a long first chapter from me. The second chapter will be longer, I promise!**

 **But, here you go! Please have fun and enjoy this world of Sage and Ivashkov! (Yes, the Ivashkinator will be in this story. Latte will be in it too, and then Quicksilver.)**

 **Chapter one: Enigma Times Two**

* * *

 **Normal POV (third person point of view)**

" Doctor Sage, your three o'clock is here." the secretary, a man named Trey Juarez spoke over the intercom. Mr. Juarez was about eighteen, with black hair and brown eyes. He worked part time as a secretary for Doctor Sage, after her last one, Keith Darnell, quit. " Thank you, Trey. Please send him in." Trey responded accordingly, and a few short minutes later, her door opened to reveal Trey and a man with brown hair (possibly chestnut or sable) and eyes so green that they put emeralds to shame. His hair was messy, but looked as though it had been painstakingly styled that way with careful precision.

Doctor Sage stood and made her way over. " Hello, my name is Doctor Sage." she said, extending her hand to the man who took it and proceeded to shake her hand gently before letting go. " Adrian Ivashkov. Nice to meet you in person, Doctor." he said with a devil-may-care grin. Trey took this as a subtle 'get out' and acted accordingly, shutting the door behind him as he left. Doctor Sage ignored her patient's attitude and sat down, gesturing for her patient to do the same. " So, Mr. Ivashkov, what prompted this visit?" she asked, brushing away some stray locks that had fallen from her bun. Curse her hair. She blamed her older sister for making her get this layered cut, which made it impossible to do anything with her hair.

" Well, my friends sort of made me go to this appointment. They think I need help." he said, shrugging. " I came to humor them. Plus, one of my friends likes to use puppy eyes to get what she wants." Doctor Sage, a young woman by the name of Sydney Sage, was the youngest doctor in her field, or quite possibly, any field. She had graduated from high school two years earlier than anyone else in her school, and graduated from college from a four year class term, within two years. From preschool to middle school, her father, a rather cold man by the name of Jared Sage, had taught her. He had done the same thing for Sydney's older sister Carly and her younger sister Zoe. Their mother and father had always had their problems, first stemming from when Jared had gotten a little too involved in his work and began to neglect his duties as a father. By the time that Sydney was fifteen, her parents were divorced. Sydney and her sister Carly took their mother's side, however, their little sister Zoe took their father's.

 _Enough of that, Sydney_ , the Doctor thought to herself. _Stop thinking about your messed up family. You have a patient right now._ Now that she was off that track, she did remember someone calling her office on behalf of one Adrian Ivashkov, stating that he had a severe alcohol and nicotine problem. The one who called was someone named Jill, if her memory served right. " So, do **you** think you need help?" she asked the man. He lifted an eyebrow at her. " I think other people need help." Sydney was no psychiatrist, or even a psychologist, but she wasn't blind. She knew when someone had a problem. In her eyes, he _did_ have an alcohol and nicotine problem, but it probably stemmed from some issues within his personal life. Possibly family, or friends, or even romantic interludes that fell through. Sydney hadn't had many relationships in the romantic sense, just one, when she was seventeen, with a guy named Brayden. It had lasted for about a month, but they had started to drift apart. Sure, Brayden was on her level intellectually, but she felt something was missing. A spark. Not only that, she had been dating Brayden in secret, because her father was not only a very cold, very job oriented man, he was also very devout. She was raised Christian, as were her sisters. In fact, most of the people in her home town were Christian and all of them regularly attended church. Absentmindedly, her fingers reached up to softly trace the gold cross sitting at her neck.

 _Sydney! Get back on track! You're being rude to your patient,_ she told her self and broke out of her musings to see Adrian eyeing her with a smile. For a moment, it looked like his emerald eyes shined when the light hit them. It was fascinating, yet she didn't have time for fascination. Adrian may look amused, but what he's thinking might say otherwise. He could be incredibly angry or irritated at the very least, seeing as the doctor he was consulting was lost in her own mind.

So, as to not irritate or even set this young man off, she put on her best polite face and stayed completely professional. The last thing she needed was someone filing a complaint on her, which would be the first. She usually dumbed things down when around others because she felt that they wouldn't be interested in the things she likes, not to the depth that she is. She asked him questions and he supplied answers, however ridiculous or full of circular logic they may be. He never seemed to identify the issue or state the direct cause of his excessive drinking, but Sydney believed that she had seen pain in his eyes, before writing it off as being impossible. One could not see emotions in another's eyes. It simply wasn't possible.

At the end of the appointment, Sydney and Adrian stood, and shook hands. " You can schedule the next appointment out at the front desk with Trey." Sydney said. Adrian grinned again, still with that devil-may-care air to it, however, there did seem to be a hint of genuine gratitude and happiness in it as well. As he walked out, he raised his hand in adieu without turning around.

" See you next time, Sage." the door clicked shut marking his exit and Sydney slowly seated herself, wondering for the life of her, why she was trembling.

* * *

 _ **WELL! THERE YOU HAVE IT! The glorious first chapter of Recover! Yeah, Trey is Sydney's secretary, cause why not? Keith quit and I'll think of the reason later. Yes, Adrian was previously in a relationship with Rose before he went to see Sage, and yes he did begin to drink more heavily after breaking up with Rose.**_

 _ **I'll explain everything in the next chapter. Well, not everything. An authoress has to have her secrets here and there, right?**_

 _ **So stay tuned, and get ready because I have a feeling that this Recovery is gonna be a long and bumpy ride! Yes, Angeline will make an appearance, haven't decided when though.**_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou16-**_


End file.
